


Snapshot 2

by LadyTypo



Series: Little Snapshots Series [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First-Year MatsuHana, M/M, MatsuHana watch the drama from the sidelines, but you know its him, it's their thing, like worried moms, matsuhana - Freeform, not even like his name is said, well only mentions of Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTypo/pseuds/LadyTypo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I sense a disturbance in the force.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot 2

**Author's Note:**

> Time for Seijou first years Mattsun and Makki! ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ

      “I sense a disturbance in the force.” Matsukawa hummed flatly, collecting volleyballs with a few of the other first years as the Aoba Jousai volleyball boys went about their post practice clean up.

      Hanamaki tossed him a ball, his voice an ironic crooning that didn’t match the blank expression on his face, “Uwaaa, I love when you talk nerdy, Matsu-chan~”

      The two snickered quietly at the amused stares they received from their teammates. From the moment they enrolled in Aoba Jousai, the two first years had quickly become known as the quiet jokesters of the team, their humor unassuming but sharp when it struck.

      For Hanamaki and Matsukawa, it was how the two had always communicated. From the moment they met in middle school, it was just so…easy to talk to each other, to understand. And while not much changed after more than six months of ‘going out in like a dating way’ as Matsukawa had so eloquently described it, the two felt the changes that did occur. They felt even more on the same wavelength than before, their feelings not apparent to others but definitely out in the open to each other.

      And that was totally fine with them. They weren’t about the showboating that came with being a ‘thing’ (and even if they wanted to, societal views added a layer of difficulty). If others knew, they knew, and if not, then whatever.

      Once the volleyballs were carted back into the storage room and the nets rolled up and securely stored away, Hanamaki joined Matsukawa, voice hushed as he huddled with the slightly taller boy, “So, where’s this disturbance you speak of, Mattsun?~”

      Matsukawa couldn’t help but chuckle at the nickname; it sounded so endearing coming from Hanamaki. It had been given to him by Oikawa Tooru upon their first meeting, a vivacious first year setter who carried the air of a fearless leader and the recklessness of an overachiever. It wasn’t hard for Matsukawa or Hanamaki to see that he was meant for greatness, but that didn’t change the fact that, behind his intense work ethic, Oikawa Tooru was a ditzy brat.

      “Where do you think, Makki?~” he hummed quietly as Hanamaki’s designated nickname left his lips, lifting his chin up to motion towards said ditzy brat. 

      Oikawa hovered over by the gym exit, looking unsure as to whether he wanted to stay inside or leave. He looked listless and troubled, the line of his brow dipped into an almost angry frown. But Oikawa claimed to not be the type to fall to anger and preferred to call it an intense feeling of displeasure spurred on by the unknowns of youth.

      Whatever that meant.

      Makki watched with mild amusement as Oikawa began to bounce lightly on the ball of his feet, making to begin an agitated pacing motion before pausing and returning to his diligent post by the door. “Hmmm…could it have something to do with Iwaizumi-san’s surprise visitor?”

      “Mmhm, that’s what I’m guessing.”

      Iwaizumi Hajime was a man. Aggressive yet kind, honorable yet competitive, he had the air of a knight ready for battle, ready to protect his fearless leader with his life as well as guide those around him towards the path to victory.

      Iwaizumi Hajime was fifteen-soon-to-be-sixteen, loved Godzilla with a childish zeal and flew off the handle at Oikawa’s antics. But he was a man and admired by his fellow first years.

      As Oikawa loomed by the exit to the gym, on the other side stood Iwaizumi, laughing and chatting easily with an underclassman from Kitagawa Daiichi, a tall and solemn looking boy with an even expression on his face but tension in his hands that were knotting together.

      Every time Iwaizumi laughed, Oikawa tensed up, and it was such an…interesting reaction to see for both Matsukawa and Hanamaki.

      “I heard from Oikawa,” Hanamaki started slowly, keeping an eye on the anxious setter as he made his way across the gym with Matsukawa, “That Iwaizumi-san got confessed to by that ‘unpleasant brat’ on their graduation day.”

      “Oh?” Matsukawa raised his brow with interest and mild surprised, “What a guy. I’m guessing things didn’t turn out well?”

      “Nah, Oikawa was like ‘Iwa-chan tooootallly dumped him. It wasn’t gonna happen!’~” He mimicked the setter, Matsukawa muffling a laugh, “But I don’t think that’s how it went. Iwaizumi-san’s not the type to walk over someone’s feelings. And I think,” he gave his companion a curious look, “In this case, Oikawa’s not happy with that fact.”

      Matsukawa was inclined to agree.

      The two continued to observe Oikawa as they gathered their things, pausing only when Iwaizumi re-entered the gym, Oikawa greeting him with a loud whine of “Iwa-chaaaan, you took too long talking to that brat! I’m hungry!”

      The sound of Iwaizumi’s gruff response and the lull of their banter signaled the end of Matsukawa and Hanamaki’s observation, the two giving each other a glance.

      “It’s bad.”

      “Yup.” Matsukawa grabbed both his and Hanamaki’s jerseys that had been piled next to the wall. “It’s pretty bad.” He held up the brunette’s jacket, poker face in place but his chest bubbling at the exhausted look on Hanamaki’s face. It was adorable.

      “I mean, bad, Mattsun. They don’t even realize it’s bad, it’s that bad.”

      “That’s…pretty damn bad.” He agreed, wiggling the jacket in his hand, “Want this?”

      Hanamaki looked at the garment with a soft “Oh.”, shrugging it on with little effort as he snatched up his bag, “You know, it’s weird.”

      “Mmhm?” 

      “I feel kinda…nervous. Like, not nervous in general, but nervous for them.” Hanamaki’s expression turned sour, “What the hell is up with that?”

      “Ah~ Maybe you wanna live through them vicariously?” Matsukawa suggested, a teasing smile on his lips as he wrapped an arm around Hanamaki’s shoulders. A friendly gesture to outside eyes, but it meant more than that for the two, “You know, since I got to be the nervous wreck and you got to be cool Hanamaki-sama~”

      Hanamaki rolled his eyes, discreetly pinching Matsukawa’s side in retaliation, “Screw that. I liked Mattsun’s confession.” He huffed, cheeks puffed out like a small hamsters, the light blush on his cheeks clear as day on his pale skin. “It was clean and to the point. None of this dancing around and drama, drama, drama left and right. None of the anxiety that comes with not knowing.”

      “Uwah, you sound like an old lady, Makki-chan~” Matsukawa hummed, the two laughing at the remark with ease and content.

      Easy. It was so, so easy.

      Matsukawa knew that he himself would have fallen victim to the pressure of drama and anxiety, of any insecurities created by any type of doubt in Hanamaki’s feelings for him. 

      But Hanamaki was fearless. For Matsukawa, Hanamaki wore his feelings on his sleeve and wasn’t afraid to say them out loud. Wasn’t afraid to say yes and take the plunge with him into the unknown on that sunny graduation day.

      Hanamaki, tucked comfortable under Matsukawa’s arm, closed his eyes, brow furrowed in an almost mocking manner, “Back in the olden days, these young whippersnappers had to fight to the death in order to prove their love. None of this beating around the bush and playing games nonsense.”

      “Yeah, yeah, okay old lady.” Matsukawa laughed out loud this time, giving the brunette’s shoulder a squeeze before pulling away, “How about a detour to the bakery? Just no more stories about the days of your ‘shining youth’.”

      “…Deal.” Hanamaki grinned, and the two continued on their way off of school grounds, shoulders bumping, hands knocking, and words and feelings continuing to flow between them so, so easily.


End file.
